When the Day Met the Night
by kailiff
Summary: Demyx takes a walk in the park every day, but wonders why he likes umbrella trees so much. Zemyx, AU


**A/N:**

**Lawl, okay, so while I was writing my other Zemyx fic, my computer went into cardiac arrest. So to pass the time until it got all better, I thought I'd write a new fic. x'D So... the inspiration for this one... I was trying to fall asleep and my iPod started playing When The Day Met The Night by Panic! At The Disco. And I got some downright good, old-fashioned inspiration. Well, anyway...**

**Warnings: AU, implied Zemyx AKA BL and mushiness that could make your eyes bleed.**

**Disclaimer: It's called a fanfiction, sweetie. FANfiction, as in, I'm a fan. And I don't own it. Ever. :(**

_______________________________________________________________________________

Demyx was a rather cheerful lad. What with his dirty-blond mullet/Mohawk thing and his absolutely crystal-clear sea-colored eyes and his dazzling pearly-white smile. He was probably the most popular guy in his school. Girls fawned over him. He had the respect of many-a-peer. He was a talented musician and loved to play his sitar, and he was damn good at it. He liked to walk through the park every day. It was always so nice and pretty and the sun shone through the trees in dappled patterns on the ground. Yes, this was the life.

On one particular day in the middle of summer vacation, though, Demyx came across a rather beautiful presence. Well, he was just walking along, minding his business when it came right out of nowhere and hit him right smack in the face! It did hurt terribly. Demyx was sure he would have a black eye by the end of the day, and made a note to put some ice on it when he got home, or his mother would bitch at him again for being so careless.

Now then, as I was saying, our young hero--a handsome boy of no more than 17--was walking along the garden path in the park. There were many different kinds of trees in the park. There were a few evergreens and furs, some oaks and maples and a few chestnut trees. In the spring the cherry trees bloomed and in the fall, apple trees bore their fruits. But Demyx's favorite trees of all in this park were the umbrella trees.

Umbrella trees had always fascinated Demyx. Mainly because he didn't know why they were quite called umbrella trees. They didn't shield you from the rain. They were just normal trees, nothing special about them. Demyx didn't even like umbrellas. He liked the feeling of rain on his body. Especially in the summer, since it was ALWAYS so hot out and the rain was cool and washed all his worries away. Demyx couldn't figure out why he liked them so much. Maybe they were just pretty... yeah. That was probably why.

One other thing that I forgot to mention about Demyx... well, he just so happens to like people of the male gender. Yes, that's right, he's gay. Not just gay as in happy, but, well, you know. _That_ way. And he was no stranger to men trying to flirt with him, or even women for that matter, but they didn't count, because he wasn't interested in _them_.

Anyway, so young Demyx was walking through the park, as I've said for the umpteenth time in a row. And there, he noticed, underneath an exquisitely green umbrella tree, sat a rather beautiful boy. In front of him was a metal frame table with a bottle of Sobe Oolong tea on it. He was sitting in a chair matching the table, reading a rather large book and there was another chair across from him with not a soul in it. The sun was shining brightly, making the sky seem golden. Demyx stared at this beauty, not noticing that his mouth was hanging ajar.

. • • • .

Zexion was not one to show his emotions. Even if he was happy or sad, he didn't showing. Or, at least, he didn't show it very well. He liked to slink in the shadows and keep quiet. He mainly kept to books, his one true love. He had lost count of how many books he had read. He countlessly visited the library, although there were few books these days that he hadn't read that they supplied. Saying he was a bookworm was quite an understatement.

Zexion, though he should have been a sophomore in high school, had skipped a few grades and was now happily a senior. He didn't show his enjoyment of actually learning something and instead glowered as usual.

Now, Zexion had slate-colored hair that completely covered the right side of his face. The eye that wasn't covered was a steely, dark cobalt color. He was also rather short for his age, a mere five foot three, and he was very, very skinny. But he didn't let any of his physical qualities, or the constant taunting of "Emo!" slow down his reading.

On Saturdays, no matter what month, season or event, he would go to the park and read. He would always go to the same spot, unless of course, there were other people there before him, and when that occurred, he would wander over to a bench and read there instead. But today, he was at his normal table, under the tree. Today was excruciatingly hot, so he had bought himself a nice cool iced tea, in hopes that it would cool him down some. Wise decision.

Zexion had just put down his book to take a sip of his tea, when he looked up with he cobalt blue eyes, and just so happened to see young Demyx, staring at him all slack-jawed and such. This came as a surprise to Zexion, and he promptly raised his eyebrow at the teen. Letting the bottle part from his lips, Zexion put a fisted hand to his mouth and loudly cleared his throat, hoping to stir the boy. Needless to say, it worked. The boy jolted back to life and looked just about as if his life had been saved from that single glance. He started walking towards Zexion.

Oh dear god.

"Hi, my name's Demyx!" he exclaimed. Zexion stared at him a moment before looking back down at his book. Maybe if he ignored him, he'd go away.

"What's your name?" the boy asked cheerfully. Damnit.

Zexion realized that he wasn't going to get rid of this pest very easily. He could try, though.

"That is none of your business," he stated, still reading. The boy frowned.

"Well, that's not very nice! I told you my name," he told him sadly. Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes. Or eye. Whatever.

"Fine, my name is Zexion," he answered. The blond's face lit up.

"Really? Zexion? That's a cool name! Can I call you Zexy? Yeah, I'm gonna call you Zexy from now on. Do you like music, Zexy? What kind of music do you like? I haven't seen you around school, lately, Zexy. Have you been sick?" the blond rambled.

Zexion took an annoyed sip of his beverage and ignored Demyx, stuffing his nose back in his book.

"Say, would it be okay if I just sat here and talked to you?" Demyx asked, smiling.

Zexion thought about this proposition. He made his decision.

"Well, okay, as long as you do not distract me too much from my book," Zexion said. "It would break my heart if I didn't finish it today. I have so much more reading to do..."

And so Zexion and Demyx talked, and Zexion forgot about his book, and, to the contrary, his heart did not break when he found out later that he wouldn't be finishing it that day.

And soon, the two boys became friends. The boys were quite opposite, but you know what they say: opposites attract, or something like that. Their differences complimented each other.

One day, Zexion was just hanging around Demyx's house, and he had a realization.

He was in love.

And he questioned himself. How? Why? What happened? And no matter what he did, he looked at the smile of his friend and felt at ease. Demyx had the ability to erase his poker face and make him smile.

. • • • .

On the first day of school, Demyx was walking to his locker between his music and art classes, when he noticed a piece of paper taped to his locker. He stared at it. Zexion's handwriting? Whaaaaat? He opened it.

"_ Dear Demyx,_

_Please meet me at my table under the umbrella tree after school today._

_Sincerely, Zexion _"

Demyx's face contorted into various emotions. Confused, happy, creeped out, and his usual sugar-high. Others in the hall were watching him in confusion while he made his way to art class.

. • • • .

Zexion looked at his watch. 2:45, Demyx should be here soon. The sun was shining brightly, making the sky seem golden. Soon enough, Zexion could spot Demyx scurrying towards him with the note he had taped to his locker on-hand. Zexion almost blushed at his presence as he approached.

"Zexy, where have you been? I haven't seen you at all today!" Demyx asked him, looking a bit worried. He was panting slightly. Zexion chose not to answer this particular question and instead cleared his throat.

So he said, "Would it be all right if we just sat and talked for a little while and if in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?" (1)

Demyx blinked. Zexion was already sitting under the umbrella tree with his bottle of tea and a book, which was closed. It had not been opened that day, though.

So he said, "That's okay, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart, or leave me all alone in the summer." (2)

"I love you," Zexion said, and he smiled. And Demyx smiled.

"I love you too."

And that day, Demyx found out why he liked umbrella trees so much.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**THE END! YEH-YAH!**

**That was so retarded. x'D The whole thing feels RUSHED. But then again, I wrote the whole thing in a span of, what, three hours. Bahaha. My first finished attempt at Zemyx. Just so you know, Zexy's the moon and Demdem's the sun. Even though, you know, it's different in the song, but who cares. Fuck Brendan Urie. :D Riiight nowwww~ 3 (I like Ryan Ross better though ;A;)**

**For the sake of copyrightin' and such, (1) and (2) are the actual LYRICS. I did NOT write any of those words there. They all belong to Panic! At The Disco, betch. I copypasta'd them in there and took one letter out of the sun's line, because Demyx is not a she, unless there's a very, very big secret he has to tell us. Demy? Are you a girl? D:**


End file.
